Zhang Bao (Shu)
This article is about one of Zhang Fei's sons. For the brother of Zhang Jiao, see Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans). Zhang Bao (rōmaji: Chō Hō) is one of Zhang Fei's sons; historically, little is actually known about him since records only state that he died when he was young and had a son named Zhang Zun. His younger brother, Zhang Shao, was the one who succeeded Zhang Fei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms prefers to focus on him sharing a friendship with Guan Xing as they both avenge their fathers' deaths. Prior to his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Shu NPC since the series's second title. He is Xingcai's older brother. His character's height in the series is 180 cm (5'11"). In Famitsu's character survey, he ranked in three categories: sixth place for sibling, fourth place for friend, and seventh place for most desired boyfriend. This counterpart has an image song titled Back to Back. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors He is often seen with his father or one of his father's brothers. Proud of his father's legacy, he will continue to fight for Shu during its twilight years of power. He occasionally appears together with Guan Xing to defend their home. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he mimics his father's brave stand from Chang Ban, guarding one of the bridges leading to Cheng Du. In the sequel Zhang Bao has minor roles in a few battles for the Shu side. His most notable appearances are the battle of Yi Ling and the battle of Bai Di Castle. In both cases, he is an officer under Xing Cai. In his playable appearance, Zhang Bao is a man who possesses his father's talents in war. He works together with his cousin, Guan Xing, in the northern campaigns. Unfortunately, the wounds he sustained at Chencang proved to be fatal. With his final breath, he entrusts everything to Guan Xing and his sister before passing away in the former's arms. During Shu's what-if route, he assists Zhuge Liang's efforts in thwarting Lu Su at the region of Lukou. Warriors Orochi In the Warriors Orochi series, he is one of Liu Bei's guards while his father and uncle were away at Kyushu. He continues to fight for Shu in each title. Character Information Development When Omega Force was thinking of new characters to add to Shu, Liao Hua and Wang Ping were considered choices. However, since the team also wanted to add Guan Xing, they felt it wouldn't feel right to not include his famous partner in fiction. Thus, Zhang Bao was made playable in celebration of the fictional aspects of the game. He was designed to look like a "younger Zhang Fei". Personality He is an adventurous youth who harbors a strong sense of responsibility. Voice Actors *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) *Takashi Kondō - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Takeshi Kusao - Sangokushi Koumeiden *Tomokazu Seki - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I won't let you scum ruin the dreams of our fathers! I, Zhang Bao, son of Zhang Fei, will smite you!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Bao is affiliated with the wide snake sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , ( ): Lifts enemy into the air by thrusting weapon into the ground. :Musou - (天空滑閃): : Latches unto an opponent and violently tosses them aside. :Alternate Musou - (偃月天空刃): R1 + : Uses double pike to unleash six varying slashes done at warp speed before releasing a powerful war cry. :Aerial Musou - (天空旋回): , : Does a fierce slash from right to left that leaves behind a yellow-green streak after creating a shockwave via stomp. :Awakening Musou: Thrusts forward numerous times. It ends with a final stab that sends out a sonic wave generating bursts of energy in the process. By extending the attack further, the user now resorts to short burning swings while running and follows it up with a series of lashes. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Lukou *Requirements: Prevent all enemy fire attacks from happening within 7 minutes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms After Zhang Bao's father was murdered, he visited his uncle Liu Bei to announce his intent of seeking revenge against Wu where the killers Fan Qiang and Zhang Da had fled. Upon meeting his cousin Guan Xing for the first time, the two of them competed over the the position of vanguard leader through an archery contest. Their rivalry nearly took a deadly turn before Liu Bei intervened and forced them to become oath brothers in the same way their fathers did with one another. The role of leading the vanguard was given to Hu Ban with Zhang Bao and Guan Xing as his escorts. While camping at Yidu, the forces of Hu Ban were attacked by Wu soldiers led by Sun Quan's own nephew Sun Huan. Zhang Bao dueled against the officers Xie Jing and Li Yi until his steed was shot by an arrow fired by Tan Xiong. He was saved from a fatal blow by Guan Xing who beheaded Li Yi in an instant. By the next day, he participated in another skirmish against Sun Huan, this time slaughtering Xie Jing with a spear thrust. He also captured Cui Yu during Hu Ban's assault on the enemy main camp. During the Battle of Yiling, Zhang Bao and Guan Xing were sent to aid the isolated Huang Zhong, rescuing him from being killed by Wu soldiers. He also faced the forces of Han Dang and Zhou Tai, dismounting Xia Xun from his horse with a mighty war cry. In an attempt to appease the leader of Shu, Wu sent Fan Qiang and Zhang Da back along with a box containing Zhang Fei's head. Liu Bei allowed Zhang Bao to brutally dismember them, thus satisfying the younger man's thirst for vengeance. Wu retaliated with a fire attack that crippled the Shu army's morale, leading Zhang Bao to escort his lord out of the battlefield. Relations between Wu and Shu improved later on after Liu Bei's death from illness. Eventually, Zhang Bao was appointed as Right Guard of the army by Zhuge Liang who made plans to conquer the northern regions. While participating in the campaign against Xiahou Mao, he and Guan Xing helped capture the city of Nan'an after uncovering Cui Liang's deceit. The two of them even drove off the assaults of the Qiang tribesmen who affiliated themselves with Wei. They also assisted Zhuge Liang's ploy to mitigate the effects of Ma Su's miscalculation by tricking the enemy ranks into panicking, causing them to leave behind their equipment and supplies. While pursuing the Wei generals Guo Huai and Sun Li in another campaign, Zhang Bao fell from a gully where he suffered a grave injury and died later on. Zhuge Liang's physical condition worsened upon hearing of his death. A poem was written in lament of Zhang Bao's passing. :"Fierce and valiant was Zhang Bao, :"Striving hard to make a name; :"Sad the gods should interfere :"And withhold a hero's fame! :"Zhuge Liang wept his end :"In the western winds blowing. :"For he knew the warrior gone, :"This grieving is beyond knowing. Gallery Zhangbao-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render DW8 - Zhangbao V-Jump DLC Costume.jpg|V-Jump collaboration downloadable costume Zhang_Bao_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Zhangbaoshu-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Rotkonline-guanxing zhangbao.jpg|Sangokushi Online screenshot (Zhang Bao is on the right) DT_Zhang_Bao.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Shu characters